


For Me

by litathesissy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Fluff to the max, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Switching, babysitter kink, slightly creepy fluff, slightly creepy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litathesissy/pseuds/litathesissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain moments in his life where Levi becomes aware of his limitations as a man. Painfully aware, if we're being blunt. Here now, with Eren straddling his lap, all starry eyed and pouty lipped, voice wrecked and begging for it, well... </p><p>AU. Levi was a neighbor and Eren's babysitter. Years later they meet at a bar. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi wasn't really sure why he was in Wall Maria at 2 A.M. on a Tuesday. His calloused hands rubbed against the smooth glass cup, turning the beer inside tepid and flat. He shifted in his seat, cotton pants snagging on the splintered wood of his chair. Perhaps it was his recent divorce. Or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't sleep in his new apartment. Regardless, why did he feel so uneasy? This was the first bar he had ever patronized, at the young age of 18. The bar he frequented many times over for years after. He'd heard and told stories here, shared laughter here, maybe cried into his drink once or twice here.

It's different now, of course. Levi is a functioning (functioning? Ok, maybe that was a bit generous) adult of 38, with baggage so heavy it needed its own cargo ship. He hadn't been back in his hometown for years, not since his marriage and subsequent move out west, where Petra's family resided. If it had been up to him, he would have stayed. Hell, if he knew then what he knew now he would have just never married. It had been a convenient set up, really. She had wanted to be married. Levi had wanted to appear straight. She was young and kind, it wasn't hard to get along with her. But divorce was always going to be endgame, wasn't it? Levi took a swig of his drink, efficiently emptying it and clanging it loudly on the glass counter.

The bartender tonight was young, much younger than Levi. Taller but slighter, with shoulders so narrow and delicate they reminded Levi of a dancer's. He had arrived sometime after Levi ordered his drink, probably working the late shift tonight. Levi hadn't really gotten a good look at the boy. He had immediately went to work upon arrival, cleaning cups and chit chatting with various customers here and there.

"Ahem." Levi clanked his glass down again against the counter, wanting to finally garner the attention of the young man. The anxiety he had felt earlier hadn't left, and his fingers shook slightly as they rested against the cup's handle. He just wanted another beer before he returned to his shitty rental across the street.

Said young man finally looked his way. And shit, did he look. Levi had never seen a pair of eyes so damn...big. Not just that, they were green, so green that Levi could fucking tell they were green in dim bar lighting and from a good distance away. They were gorgeous. Uncannily familiar, fierce, and...glaring? Oh, he was glaring at Levi. And he was walking towards his end of the bar. Fuck.

"Sir, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't break any of our glasses. We won't hesitate to add it on to your tab...with interest."

He punctuated his last words with a mean spirited smile that made Levi's heart skip a beat. His voice didn't match the daintiness of his shoulders. It wasn't quite deep enough to belong to a grown man, sounding akin to far-off thunder. It was powerful, but unthreatening and distant.

Levi scowled in spite of himself, not in the mood to be intimidated by a bar brat no matter how good looking they were.

"Maybe if the service here was a little better I wouldn't have to try so hard, huh?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow, mouth open and ready to throw back another retort when he stopped. His eyes scanned Levi, from his neatly parted hair to his grey sweater that used to be black. Those curious eyes were making him feel very self-conscious, and Levi didn't like it one bit. They snapped back to Levi's face, like they were suddenly looking upon a new person. A small smile appeared in place of a frown and he gave an airy laugh that sent chills down Levi's spine.

"Mr. Rivaille?"

This is unexpected. But if it surprised Levi that this brat knew his surname, he didn't let it show. And if it slightly bothered him that he was being called 'Mr.', he didn't let that show either. He wasn't that old, damn it.

"Yes, that's me. Now can you do your job and refill my drink, if you please," he motioned to the empty glass on the counter.

"Oh, right, our cup you almost broke. I'll get that nice and full for you, _Mr. Rivaille._ " He was still smiling, the glint in his eyes so noticeable Levi had the sudden urge to blindfold the kid so he wouldn't have to see it. Had to bite the inside of his mouth to not react.

"That would be the ideal. If you don't mind me asking, how could I have ever met such an obstinate brat and not remembered?" Levi set his chin on his hands and added, "Also, don't call me 'Mr. Rivaille', that was my father. Not me. I'm just Levi."

At this, the boy outright giggled and took the cup to the tap.

"Got it. But, wow, you really don't remember me?"

"Can't say I do."

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. My family lived next door to you back when I was a kid. You watched over me whenever my parents needed it. Got to say, I'm surprised to see you around these parts again."

Well, fuck. Again. Eren? Little Eren? It made sense now. The big eyes, the dancer's body.

"No shit." Levi said, ignoring the slightly creepy feeling he was getting from checking out the kid he used to put to bed as he shamelessly ran his eyes over him. "Little Jigs, you've grown."

Eren chuckled at the old nickname, seemingly unruffled by the excessive eyeing. Levi began to think perhaps he was used to it, being ogled by old men, but it gave him a queer feeling in his gut and he pushed it out of his mind.

"Yup. A lot happens in ten years. My friend owns this bar now, I've been working here for the last couple of months."

"Aren't you a little too young to be working at a bar, Eren?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be going senile? I'm 21. Perfectly legal and," Eren slammed the refilled glass of beer in front of Levi "It pays very well." He ended his sentence with a wink and leaned forward on the counter, invading Levi's personal space.

Levi blinked, still not daring to show either happiness or disdain. "Tch, cheeky, aren't you? I don't remember you being such a little brat. If I remember correctly, you were always well-behaved and quiet." He took a gulp of his new beer, staring unblinkingly back at Eren.

He gave an airy laugh. "I was only really that way when I was around you, Mr. Rivaille. Oops, I mean... _Levi_." Eren leaned in even closer over the counter, smile still in place and eyes too mischievous to be legal. "Otherwise, I've always been an 'obstinate little brat'."

Levi leaned back in his chair and coughed into his hand, suddenly aware of the creepy feelings he'd been trying to hold back as his pants tightened. Was the little shit doing this on purpose?

" _Ahem_ , right. So, uh, are your parents ok? They still living at the old house?"  
  
"They divorced a few years back. Dad moved up north. Mom still lives at the house, though. Alone." Eren sighed softly, eyes losing some light and thankfully leaning back away from the counter. "But I suppose that's a good thing. They're both happier now." He added quickly, eyes scanning the wooden surface, pretending to look for any grime that might need cleaning.

Levi nodded softly, remembering Grisha and Carla never really getting along. He recalled little Eren being dropped off at his home one night so they could "resolve their problems" without it "affecting the child". Seven-year-old Eren pretended to be a big boy. He watched 'grown-up T.V' (the news) with Levi on his couch until it got too boring and asked for ice cream with a tiny voice that Levi found impossible to say no to. Everything had been fine until it was time for bed, then Eren started crying and Levi didn't know what to do, had asked Eren what he wanted, would do anything Eren wanted to get him to stop crying. But it was so uncomfortable and strange, not even Eren knew what he wanted because he was seven and sad and scared. It was the first time Levi had seen him cry. He had eventually gotten Eren to calm down by talking about his ballet classes.

He had asked Eren to dance for him and he did. Danced fervently, with anger and without form but still eerily graceful for a child. He fell asleep that night on the couch next to Levi, salty tracks on his cheeks and tired feet.

"That's good that they're both happy. They were always very kind to me, your parents. Sometimes it's much better to be free and alone than together and bound." Levi felt awkward, unsure of what he should say. On one hand, Eren seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. On the other, Levi couldn't put away the image of little Eren sobbing, spinning in mad little circles around his old living room. It yanked vaguely at his heart, and it was troubling. Thankfully, it wasn't a decision that he would be making.

"You would know."

"Excuse me?"

"You're back here because you got a divorce from that nice lady we'd always see you with, right?"

"Tch. Her name is Petra. And how can you have the audacity make such a rash assumption?"

Eren chuckled, mirth returning to his features.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right. Your clothes look old. Your eyes are tired. You're also at a bar alone way past the time a married man should be at a bar. Besides," Eren grabbed under the counter, pulled out a rag and began to scrub at a particular spot beside Levi "Why else would you ever come back to this deadbeat town."  
  
Levi was about to open his mouth to contest such ridiculous (but damn it, very correct) statements when Eren held up a finger.

"Listen, I have a lot to do before this place closes for the night and you're almost done with your beer." To get his point across Eren flicked the almost-empty glass in Levi's hands. "However, I do have a day off tomorrow. If we were to exchange numbers, do you think an old babysitter would want to catch up with a certain annoying brat?"

He was still impossible to say 'no' to.

\-----------------

Levi wasn't expecting to be woken up before noon to a phone call. Eren had told him he'd be waiting in Rose park, next to the old statue the teenagers used to vandalize. Levi wasn't expecting to find Eren so adorable, lost in a puffy nylon jacket and oversized scarf. Eren had told him he'd gone ahead and gotten them both coffee, claimed it kept both his hands warm while he waited. Levi wasn't expecting the vague ache in his heart to appear again. Eren had told him it wasn't a big deal, Levi could pay him back later.

They went for a walk around the park, then around the town. Levi was taking in all the changes and all the things that stayed the same, and Eren giving little funny anecdotes whenever it applied. After a bit of walking, they passed by what Levi remembered as Grisha's practice. He'd gotten many free check-ups, always got a pat on his back when he visited.

"Do you remember Armin?" Eren asked, noticing Levi's eyes wandering over the sign in front of the office.

"Yes, the Arlert kid. He was your little partner in crime. I drove both of you to dance class on a few occasions, if I recall correctly."

Eren laughed. "Yes, that's the one. He's a doctor now, took over my dad's practice when he left town. He once had a really old patient, like close to dying," Eren's laughter increased, having to take a break from speaking.

"Good god, Eren, you've developed quite a morbid sense of humor." Levi smirked, looking over at Eren whose pink cheeks were getting redder.

"No, no, no! That's not the joke," Eren's eyes widened to comical proportions, as if he was genuinely scared Levi would believe he was laughing at a woman's imminent death. "You see one day Armin asked, ‘How long have you been bedridden?’. The woman was totally confused. Then she said ,‘Why, not for about twenty years — when my husband was alive.’ HA!"

Levi just stared at Eren chuckling. Those big eyes looked at him expectantly, waiting for Levi to burst into unbridled laughter as well. However, Levi was no longer thinking about the old woman or the doctor's office. He stared at Eren's rosy lips, pulled back in a smile that could disarm even the most vicious beast. Levi lifted his gaze to his eyes, saw that Eren's smile reached them and made them appear so much more overwhelming in the daylight.

"You were supposed to laugh."

To Levi's disappointment, Eren's smile faded. He continued walking along the sidewalk, past the office and towards a cafe that Levi never remembered being there.

"I was distracted. So many changes to take in."

"Oh? Like what?" Eren turned back to Levi, hands in his jacket pocket but tone playful.

"Well, for starters there are trees lining the streets now."

'Hm. Yes, they started planting more trees to be more 'green' or whatever. Anything else?"

Levi walked closer towards Eren.

"There are a lot more coffee shops than I remember."

"It's hip to drink coffee. You wouldn't know, you're old."

"Hm. And I guess one more thing seems different."

Eren smiled, taking short steps towards Levi now, looking expectant and hopeful and it was so very strange all of a sudden. It was too much, these feelings. Levi thought about little Eren in the snow, the winter before he got married. Eren had only been 11. Levi was picking him up from a Christmas recital. His parents hadn't been able to make it. Eren had come out still in his dance tights, legs shaking, exposed to the winter night. His eyes had been red. Levi noticed, hadn't said anything regardless. Told Eren he was an amazing ballet dancer when they were in the car, called Eren 'Little Jigs' for the first time because it sounded cute and happy. Coughed into his hand when Eren hadn't responded. Pretended not to hear when Eren spoke in soft tones, "I wish I could only dance for you forever."

"The people seem brattier. They should do something about that."

\-----------------

Levi wasn't sure he should invite Eren into his apartment. Over the course of their day together, between the walks, the ice skating and the coffee; it just seemed too much like a (dare he even say it) date. He just didn't feel mentally prepared enough to accept that maybe, perhaps, he might be developing feelings for the doe-eyed youth he used to look after.

God, he was such a creep.

But he really couldn't help it if he tried. Eren was infectious as much as he was beautiful. Everything he did and said was passionate. When he laughed, Levi felt the earth quake. Every word he spoke was backed with the force of a hurricane. He was resolute in ways Levi never was at 21. Eren was a walking ball of controlled energy, ready to lash out or envelop whatever he willed. So Levi shouldn't have been surprised when, after arriving at his building, Eren not-so-subtly said, "I want to spend the night with you."

And that's how they ended up on Levi's futon, because the place was too small for a bed, drinking boxed wine and avoiding each other's gaze. Well, Levi avoiding Eren's gaze, and Eren staring intently at Levi.

"Levi."

He glanced up at Eren, still not meeting the full force of his eyes, because he wouldn't know what would happen if he did, and it frightened him.

"Levi," Eren said again, softly, always so soft "Look at me."

And Levi did, because he could never say 'no' to Eren. Not then, not now.

"It's not...It's not as strange as you..." Eren began, voice going quiet towards the end, but his eyes were still loud, saying everything they needed to so Levi could reach over to him, cradling his face in his rough hands.

"I know, I know. Just-" Levi stroked Eren's downy skin,"Just let me adjust to this Eren for a little."

Eren gulped audibly, nodded obediently. He leaned into Levi's touch and closed those teal orbs that Levi was positive he would never be able to erase from his memory now.

He traced Eren's outline, along his jaw, down those delicate shoulders. He ran his rough but skilled fingers against the buttons of his cardigan, willing them to fall apart and open for him, showing him just how much Eren is in fact a man now. Eren shuddered, but kept his eyes closed, relishing in the touches Levi ghosted over his skin.

Levi took off Eren's cardigan, careful as though he were pulling the petals off a daisy. It left Eren in a simple white shirt that hugged his form too well. It was Levi's turn to gulp, taking it in, hadn't even kissed Eren yet but was already out of breath. Eren was impatient, however. He kept his eyes closed as he took his shirt off and revealed to Levi an expanse of smooth skin the color of caramel. His nipples were a dusky rose, pert and at attention from the friction of the fabric. His abs were smooth and firm, faint outlines of muscle under the softness of his flesh.

"Eren..." Levi breathed, "Open your eyes, look at me."

Eren opened his eyes slowly, goosebumps now evident all over him, advertising just how nervous he actually was. It briefly reminded Levi of when Eren was a child, when he thought he was in trouble. His eyes, those eyes, would get all round like saucers and he'd imperceptibly shake under Levi's gaze. He wouldn't say anything though, wouldn't tell Levi what he broke or why he was nervous. Would just look back at Levi look back at him, until one of them did something. Until one of them finally gave in. He didn't have a chance to speak before Eren's lips were on his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, this is over 3k words of porn.  
> No seriously. This chapter is just porn.

There was no air. For a fraction of a second, Levi even forgot who he was. All he knew was _Eren, Eren, Eren_. Eren's pliant lips, parted and wet. Eren's quick tongue, seeking entrance. Eren's hair that tickled his cheeks. Eren's heartbeat against his palms. The unconstrained heat that was all _Eren_. So lost was he, when they at last pulled back he had forgotten how to breathe. Eren himself was panting, faint puffs of heat fanning over Levi's cheeks.

They went back to just staring, unchecked tension coiling in them both. But Levi's lips still tingled, on fire and frozen at the same time, thoughts that made him feel as though he were going crazy. He's never thought such things. Never felt such electricity from a kiss. Regained enough sense to realize that this was Eren he'd shared this with.  
He was going to fuck 'Little Eren' from next door.  
In small flashes that must have lasted milliseconds, Levi saw five-year-old Eren in his leotard showing him what he learned form his first day.  
Eren eating cake in Levi's kitchen, asking for seconds before finishing his firsts.  
Eren playing in the backyard with the sprinklers on.  
Eren asking questions during 'Titanic', didn't understand why they both couldn't float.  
Eren inviting Levi to all of his recitals.  
Levi never going to any because it would have been weird.  
Eren at 4.  
Eren at 8.  
Eren at 10.  
Eren at 11.  
Eren the last time Levi saw him before he moved.  
Eren when he whispered he'd only wanted to dance for him.  
Eren, helping him put boxes in the moving truck.  
Not once looking at Levi.  
Not even talking.  
Little shoulders and little frowns.  
Eren at 21.  
All smiles and smirks and eyes on fire.  
Eren asking to spend the night with an unfamiliar spark in those otherwise familiar eyes.

Suddenly the flashes stopped and all that Levi saw was the only Eren that remained. Eren with mussed hair the color of earth and eyes the color of the Northern seas. Eren with pink cheeks and short breath, the one with long and elegant hands tentatively playing with the ends of Levi's shirt. The Eren that had successfully driven him insane in less than 24 hours.

"Levi, I..." Eren's voice was soft and unsteady, but cut through Levi like a knife. "I need you. I always have. Please...can we just..." Eren's fingers, trembling, began to unbutton Levi's shirt.

"Yes..." Levi whispered, eyes trained on Eren's hands struggling to get his shirt open.

"Yes," he repeated, grabbing Eren's hands and bringing them up to his lips.

"Yes, yes, yes..." He whispered throatily against Eren's knuckles, planting kisses there and looking up at him at last.

Lips found lips again, and this time there was no telling who initiated it. Eren's mouth was hot, and tasted of cheap wine and mint. Levi found it intoxicating. His tongue sought out Eren's and vice versa, forming an intimate dance of their own. Levi was trying so hard not to quiver, to be strong for Eren who for all his ferocity before now felt as fragile as a lamb in his arms. Levi didn't shake, but it was with great self control that he didn't.  
Because now they were both shirtless, hands wandering up and down on each other's sides.  
Because Eren was openly searching for Levi's zipper, hands suddenly more nimble and quick.  
Because his cock throughout all this had become unbearably hard, and was suddenly free and hanging out of his pants.  
Because Eren stopped kissing him to look down at Levi's dick and his eyes got all big again as he whispered, "I can't believe this will be inside me..."

Levi groaned and took Eren's hand in his again and put it on his aching member, closing Eren's fingers around it tightly.

"Eren, you're seriously pushing it." Levi rasped out as Eren's fingers began to move up and down on their own accord.

"I don't just want to push it. I want to lick it, rub it, fuck it..." Eren whispered in Levi's ear.

Levi really couldn't take much more. Such words spilling from a pretty mouth, coming out foreign and a little forced. It made Levi happy, realizing from the faint insecurity in his voice that Eren had never done this before. He's never spoken that way to anyone before. The revelation did a strange thing to Levi, made his cock twitch and his heart pound.

'Is this how everyone feels before they make love?' Levi vaguely thought to himself, before all coherent thought vanished completely.

"Sit up." Eren said suddenly, loosening his grip on Levi's erection.

Levi reluctantly did, placing both feet on the floor and waiting desperately for Eren to touch him again. Eren lowered himself to the floor on his knees, between Levi's own. Levi helped Eren push his pants down to his feet and held his breath. Eren placed both his hands on Levi's thighs, gripping tightly. Levi was so hard and upright that Eren didn't even need to hold it in his hands. He watched as Eren gave the blushing head of his cock a shy lick, collecting the pre-cum that was oozing from the tip on to his tongue. Levi moaned, toes curling into the carpet when Eren took the whole head into his mouth. He sucked experimentally, hollowing his cheeks to take him deeper.

Levi could feel that same tension from before like a snake in his lower abdomen. He watched Eren lower his mouth even more, that tongue of his swirling around him like Levi's dick was a fucking lollipop. He moaned and threw his head back against the futon. He wanted to continue watching Eren go down on him, because God, it was the single hottest thing Levi had ever seen in his life. However, being in charge of his own muscle movements was no longer an option. Levi closed his eyes, hands traveling to the top of Eren's head. He played with the silky locks, moaning loudly when Eren gave a particularly hard suck.

Eren popped Levi from his mouth and outright mewled.

"Levi..." Eren huffed into the older man's groin, hands taking place of his mouth. His hot breath condensed in the course hair at the base of Levi's cock, making it impossibly slippery along with all of Eren's spit that had pooled there. "Levi, please look at me. I want you to see this." Eren stopped moving his hands up and down and began to twist lightly at the head instead. "It's just for you."

Levi pulled his head up, trying to blink away the glaze over his eyes. Tried to focus in on Eren on his bony little knees in front of him, worshipping his dick. Didn't understand how this kid had such control over him after so many years. How he could turn him into a mess like this, so quickly. He was truly a dangerous human being. Was he even human?

Eren opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and grabbed Levi by the base. He began to slap Levi's heavy cock against his accepting mouth, moaning wantonly as he did so. Nuzzled it. Trailed kisses up and down the length of him. He kept his eyes locked on Levi, almost daring him to look away. Daring him to not come undone just from watching him, feeling him, needing him. The brat was challenging Levi.

"Just for me, huh?" Levi's hand on top of Eren's head moved, cupping Eren's cheek. He ran his thumb back and forth under Eren's eye tenderly. Levi put his other hand on top of Eren's, stopping his ministrations. Levi grabbed himself, heavy with Eren's spit and dripping pre-cum, and gave himself a couple of quick pumps. He flaunted his length in front of Eren's wide eyes. "You want this in your ass, brat?"

Eren nodded, mouth still slightly open and bubblegum pink tongue peeking out.

"Open wider," Levi ordered softly, rubbing the tip of his cock against the corner of Eren's lips. "And go 'ahhh'..." It was almost impossible to keep his cool, but somehow Levi managed long enough to insert himself back into Eren's inviting mouth without his hands succumbing to tremors. He grabbed onto Eren's ears with both hands, all the while still returning Eren's intense stare as he began to face fuck him. Eren's eyes clouded with unshed tears, trying so hard not to gag. Trying so hard to be a big boy. Levi didn't last long, between the vibrations around him from Eren's moans and the beautiful fucking face that his cock was disappearing into, he came violently with a cry.

"D-don't swallow it. Hold it in your mouth." Levi gasped. He held onto Eren's ears until he felt the last of him being milked, wanting him to take it all. Levi pulled Eren on to his lap, wrapping his arms around Eren's graceful form, grabbing on to his still clothed ass and kneading the soft mounds roughly. Eren's cheeks were full with Levi's cum, and his eyes were teary and sparkling.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Levi gave Eren's ass another tight squeeze. Eren whimpered and ground his hips against Levi's, his own erection very evident against his jeans. "No, no, no-don't swallow it yet, Eren. You'd be in trouble if you did.You don't want to be in trouble, do you?"

Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head. He looked so fucking cute and confused, no idea why this mean old man was making him hold that nasty cum in his mouth. Levi smirked, kissed Eren harshly despite the boy's protests. He forced Eren's mouth open, taking most of the cum and spit into his own. Eren whimpered, allowing Levi's tongue to lick the walls of his mouth until he was sure he got it all. Then Levi yanked back Eren's head, perhaps a little too rough from the new tears appearing in the corners of the boy's eyes. He grabbed Eren's chin with his other hand, thumb coming up to brush his bottom lip. Marveled at how soft they were before lifting himself as high as he could over Eren while still keeping himself straddled. He spit the cum back into Eren's mouth in a long pearly string and leered at Eren as he greedily took it all back into his mouth, going so far as to lick his lips.

"You can swallow now, Eren."

Eren downed all of it audibly, all the while rubbing his still concealed cock along Levi's hard stomach. Levi dipped his head against Eren's throat, kissing the sensitive skin on his Adam's apple. He felt Eren swallow under his lips and tongue, closed his eyes and breathed in Eren's scent. It startled him to find that he still smelled like he did as a child. A strange mix of sugar and sweat.

"Open up. Let me make sure you swallowed it all." Levi breathed against Eren's neck, planting one last kiss there before checking Eren's mouth. It was empty and his lips glistened. "Good, you did so good. Did you like that?"

"Yes, I did very much." Eren sighed. He snaked his hands between him and Levi and began to unfasten his belt. "I liked it so much I want seconds."

"Tch. Greedy." Levi smiled fondly as he helped Eren out of his jeans. "I'll give you as much as you want tonight. I'm going to fill you up with it, until you're so full you can't even walk."

"Who would have know the quiet ' _Mr. Rivaille_ ' would end up being such a filthy old pervert." Eren chuckled as he got up to take off his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear. Levi briefly wondered if the youth was still nervous. It was so hard to tell with him. Eren appeared so aggressive and confident, only giving away his true emotions in microscopic fidgets and eye movements. Levi decided he would have to care some other time, and he grabbed Eren back towards him by the hem of his boxers.

"I am filthy. You don't even know just how filthy I can be, Eren."

Eren shook with anticipation, felt Levi's hot breath against his neck. "Show me."

Levi attacked Eren, biting down on his pulse. He travelled his furious lips up to Eren's and kissed with a rekindled passion. He was shorter than Eren but stronger, picked him up and deposited the boy beneath him on the futon without a qualm. He hooked his fingers on the elastic that he'd developed a fiery hatred for, keeping Eren's heat from him all this time. He kissed down from Eren's chin, to his throat, to his hairless chest. He bit and licked on his rose colored nubs, felt them pebble under his dexterous tongue. Eren gasped as Levi bit lightly on one of his nipples while basically ripping off the last piece of clothing from his body. They were both on equal footing now, naked as the day they were born, erections rubbing up and down against each other.

Levi bought his hand up to his mouth, spit into his palm and bought it back down to Eren's cock. He rubbed against it, studying Eren's face while his hands twisted and furled around him. Eren truly was a thing of beauty. His magnificent eyes shuddered closed, thick eyebrows furrowed above them. His glorious mouth opened and closed, noiseless and silent in his pleasure.

'This is all mine. This has always been mine, somehow.' Levi thought selfishly. He let go of Eren's length and got off the futon.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked quietly, eyes opening uncertainly. "Why'd you-"

But Eren was cut off by Levi flipping his lithe body over on to his stomach and lifting his hips in the air. Levi positioned himself behind Eren and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Eren, bow your back."

Eren turned his head to look at Levi's reaction when he did as he was told. Levi groaned, hand automatically coming to his own cock as he watched Eren's pink entrance become visible to him. He gave himself a few strokes before the desire to pleasure Eren overtook him. Levi took both cheeks into his hands, spreading them then bringing them together over and over again. He was enchanted by the red marks blossoming on the soft globes, bewitched by the soft noises coming from Eren. He buried his face between them, breathing in the musky scent.

"Levi! No, don't- agh! Hah! Oh God!"

Levi licked up and down Eren's crack, running his tongue in a little circle at his opening when he reached it. He laved around Eren's twitching hole, before finally sticking in his tongue. Levi tasted Eren's insides, taking great enjoyment in the warmth of his partner. Levi felt the muscle soften, accepting the shallow thrusts as Levi fucked Eren with his tongue. His index finger joined once Levi felt Eren was ready. He pumped both appendages in and out of Eren quickly. He felt the muscle clench around him, didn't even bother to hold back the shiver that ran down his spine when it did. When he put a second finger in, Levi pulled back. He scissored his digits, stretching Eren's hole so he could take his impressive size without too much pain. He reached around, tugging at Eren's dick, which had become impossibly hard.

"Oh, fuck, Levi. Haaah, right-" Eren cried out "-right there!"

Levi nodded, prodding that spot inside Eren that made him jerk while still driving him. He looked at Eren who was so fucking lost in his ecstasy he'd lost control of his facial muscles. Levi felt like he could come again just from watching him like this.

"Are you ready, kid?" Levi asked, sounding more desperate than he'd intended.

Eren nodded, cheeks no longer pink but a deep crimson red that reached his upper torso. He lifted himself out of the position, grabbing onto Levi's shoulders and setting himself on his thighs while Levi sat back.

"I'm going to be on top."

All Levi could do was nod, throat too dry to respond. Eren nipped at Levi's lips, sucking on the bottom one. His arms were still gripping onto his shoulders, still needed some security for what was to come. Eren wrapped his long legs around the older man's back, hugging him chest to chest.

"Now, now! Levi- put it in...put it in me." Eren croaked against Levi's ear, licking it and biting the lobe playfully.

There are certain moments in his life where Levi becomes aware of his limitations as a man. Painfully aware, if we're being blunt. Here now, with Eren straddling his lap, all starry eyed and pouty lipped, voice wrecked and begging for it, well...

Levi didn't give Eren a chance to react. He grabbed both of Eren's ass cheeks and spread them wide and impaled his head into his quivering heat. Levi scrunched his eyes shut, controlling himself to not just impale his whole cock into the kid, not when he was fairly certain this was his first time. He lowered Eren slowly, gyrating his hips little by little so the tight ring could slowly loosen. The boy's mouth hung open, eyes heavily lidded but still looking into Levi's. His expression screamed pure bliss, like a child that was just given a brand new toy on Christmas (Levi mentally slapped himself, trying not to picture an elated child-Eren on his lap).

Levi realized he bottomed out when he felt the back of Eren's thighs on his. He saw the tears falling freely from Eren's cheeks and leaned in to kiss them away, then kissing him, sharing the saltiness. He lifted Eren a little, then set him down, earning a yelp of surprise. He did it again, picking Eren up higher. Instead of a yelp this time it was a long winded moan.

"Again, aagh..." Eren wailed, hiding his burning face in the crook of Levi's neck as he thrust upwards into him.

Levi let the noises coming from Eren guide him to go faster or slower. He tilted himself backwards to get more leverage, earning more howls and gasps from the young man. Levi would pick up his pace then slow down again, thoroughly teasing Eren to the brink then pulling him back. He continued to abuse the boy's prostate with his engorged dick, drowning in the reactions it elicited from Eren.

Levi suddenly shoved his hand between them, feeling his end coming up unexpectedly. He wanted Eren to come first, wanted to feel his essence all over him before he could finish. He wrapped his hand around Eren. He started moving in the same twisting motion from before in time with his thrusts that were becoming more and more erratic. Eren was breathing so heavy, sobbing quietly from need of release. He still had his face hidden in Levi's neck, and that would just not do.

"Aren't you going to come for me? Come apart and undone for me? Isn't this what you always wanted?" Levi whispered hoarsely. He let go of one of his hips and gently pulled Eren backwards. "Place yours hands behind you, on my knees. I'm going to watch your face when I fuck you senseless."

And fuck him senseless he did. Eren ground back down on Levi, meeting him thrust for thrust while fucking up into Levi's hand. Eren was open now completely for him, everything visible to the tenth degree. It was such a sight, with the kid sniveling and trying to look like he could take it all. If Levi hadn't been sitting he'd have been bought down to his knees.

'His face, oh God, his face.' Levi thought pathetically to himself. It all quickly became exquisite as opposed to dirty. The moonlight streaming in from the window, making Eren look like a deity instead of a bartender. The music of their panting and slaps of wet skin against wet skin lacing into the night. It's all beautiful because of that face. Levi gave one final tug on Eren's length and with a scream, Eren came. His cum splattered against both their torsos, some landing on Levi's chin. He felt Eren's hole tightening around him, pushing Levi ever so much closer to the end. And when Eren licked some of his own cum off Levi, he was done for, filling up Eren just as he'd promised.

\-----------------

The futon was very small. Both of them had somehow managed to fit, though. Eren had enveloped himself around Levi like ivy on a tree, legs and arms remaining wrapped around him post-coitus. It was the first time Levi had ever slept with anyone like this. Sure, he'd had sex with men before, and his ex-wife of course...But this was different somehow. Levi didn't want to question why right now. He knew his feelings for Eren would grow. Knew he'd eventually fall in love with the person gently snoring next to him. That was really all that mattered to him, all that he cared about. He leaned in closer to the sleeping form, kissed him lightly on the forehead and fell into a sleep full of _Eren, Eren, Eren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this chapter would be more edited? HAAA.  
> Decided to add an extra chapter because I felt this ended abruptly . It'll basically just be a fast forward of 6 months and more focused on the feelings and blah blah. Although I can't promise there won't be some porn.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too horrendous! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_"You can't sleep with the lights on, kid."_

_"But mommy always lets me sleep with the lights on!"_

_"I'm not your mommy, and this isn't your house."_

_"But I can't sleep in the dark..."_

_"Eren, I can't leave the lights on. I'm the only person who pays the bills in this house. Do you want me to move?"_

_Sniffles, a ruffling of sheets._

_"N-no...but I'll help you pay them! Please leave them on! I'll do anything, do you want me to dance?"_

_Silence._

_"I'll dance like I did that one time, Mr. Rivaille, you liked it-"_

_"Hush. Your dad will be here soon."_

_"So then why do I have to sleep now?!"_

_"He wants you asleep, ok? He doesn't want to deal with what I'm dealing with, obviously. Smart man. Close your eyes, stop being a brat, I'll be just outside."_

_The door slammed shut, a final and powerful sound._

_In the living room the sounds of quiet crying and muffled voices from the television drifted in and out of Levi's ears like night music._

\-----------------

Beautiful mornings were few and far between in their little part of the world, and it just so happened today was one of those days. Warmth and light filtered in through the solitary window of the tiny apartment, waking the two slumbering men entangled in each other on a rather old futon. Levi and Eren had become inseparable since their first night together, both eager to jump into an exclusive relationship. Levi had thoughts occasionally if it was out of Eren's inexperience or Levi's desperation, but they would dissipate as soon as he made eye contact with his young lover. All it took was a good morning kiss, a smile, the cute deepening of the ridges on his brow and Levi knew. This couldn't be anything but the result of something divine and...right.

A hand snuck up Levi's spine and ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Mmm, Eren, it's still early."

"You're awake."

"No. My eyes are still closed. I'm not awake."

A small laugh, the static sound of a foot rubbing on a leg.

"Now who's the brat?"

Levi gave no response, opting instead to cover himself with the blanket. Perhaps his eager boyfriend would get the message that he was, in fact, not in the teasing mood.

"Oh, come on! It's such a beautiful day. Who knows what can happen? So many different possibilities..."

"Eren, there might be a possibility I kick you the fuck out of here if you don't shut up."

"Clever, dear. But actually," Eren delicately twirled some of Levi's hair that stuck out from the sheets, biting his bottom lip. "I told my mother I'd have brunch with her today. Seems like a good day as any to tell her, yeah?"

Wait.  
What.  
Fuck.

Levi threw the covers off and sat up, eyes about as wide as Eren had ever seen them. He would have laughed too, if Levi didn't look as capable of murder as he did at that moment.

"You did what now?"

"I told mom to meet me and _my boyfriend_ for brunch. Because it's about time the two people _I love most_ in this world meet." Eren said pointedly, not one to be intimidated by Levi when he was angry. After all, he was Levi. He was angry most of the time, Eren was pretty much used to it. Such a grump.

Levi sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes, not wanting to look at Eren right now.

"How can you think you could decide that for us without discussing it with me first?"

"If I discussed it with you first then I'd be 50 by the time you were ready to confront my mom. And by then she'd probably be dead." Eren said grudgingly, "So I took the initiative."

"Jesus Christ...this isn't going to end well." Levi shook his head slowly, still not looking up from his palms.

"Shit, Levi, you're almost 40. Get a grip. We're all adults-" Eren continued, ignoring Levi's scoff "We'll act like adults. Mom won't lose her head over this, I promise you."

"I'm not sure you understand how much this might affect your poor mother." Levi mumbled, finally looking at the boy next to him. "She let you stay at my house when you were a fucking child. She's probably going to think I was some sick pervert that diddled you or something."

Eren outright laughed, the audaciousness making Levi glare daggers at the brunette. "Diddled? Oh God. Just...just..." and Eren, breathless from his laughter, pressed his soft lips against Levi's. He pulled back and stared at his older lover with soft, big eyes and smiled.

"I just really want to tell her, Levi. Please don't be mad at me. I want to tell everyone. I'm so proud of...of..." Eren whispered, not able to finish.

Levi wrapped his arms around him, internally punching himself for not being able to stay mad at a time like this. "I get it. I know. I'm proud of what we have too, Eren."

Eren returned the hug, the heat of his partner's skin seeping deep into him and blossoming into scorching emotion. The rest of the morning was spent with languid kisses and tender breaths, neither wanting to break away from the other for even a second.

\-----------------

_Levi couldn't concentrate on what the damn television was buzzing out at him. All he could hear was the soft crying from the bedroom. It was quiet and choked, like the kid was trying hard to not let Levi hear him. How troubling._

_He picked up the phone next to the couch, wondering if maybe Petra was home so he could at least distract himself. He decided against it, realizing Petra would probably want to talk about their future and he was in even less of a mood for that. After ten more minutes of the incessant muffled sobbing, Levi turned off the T.V., got up, and opened the door to his bedroom._

_It just couldn't be helped._

\-----------------

  
'This diner is very loud' is the first thought one might have when entering Sina. Almost all of the tables were occupied by families and couples, laughing and exchanging pleasantries. It was the first day of summer, and what a day it was! Light shown in through the windows that radiated off silverware and onto patrons. Even the staff was in a good mood. They joked along with the customers, set plates down with a flourish, and lightly flirted for tips. One table, however, was not loud, laughing, or talking. It was a small circular counter, just large enough to fit the three people around it. The location of said table was towards the back of Sina, away from the window's light and the frivolity of the others. The people sitting around it were dead quiet, each keeping their eyes away from the others.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I have totally lost my appetite. You may continue on with brunch, but I think it's about time I take my leave."

Levi almost jumped out of his seat in absolute joy. Because seriously, he knew breaking the news to Carla Yeager that he's been dating her son (who is 17 years his goddamn junior and whom she used to entrust in his fucking care) would end up like this. He was just happy it was over with, Eren didn't have to hound or annoy him any more than he usually did. However, one glance at Eren's crestfallen expression and Levi knew he'd be in the doghouse for a while if he let brunch end like this without trying.  
  
"Carla, wait."

The woman halted her movements, setting her purse in her lap. Her lips were in a taut line, eyes betraying the obvious contempt she felt for the man in front of her. Damn, Eren looked so much like her when he was mad, Levi realized.

He breathed in, knowing he had to say something, anything so Eren could get that sick puppy look off his face. "I know this is coming as a shock to you."

"Shock would be an understatement. If there weren't so many witnesses around I'd jump over this damn table and choke you to death." she spoke evenly.

"Mom!" Eren gasped, scandalized. He glanced around to make sure no one had heard. "You can't say things like that!" Levi grabbed Eren's hand under the table, feeling that his lover was trembling.

Ugh. This is going to be messy, Levi knew it. Fucking _called_ it. "It's alright, Eren. I understand where your mother is coming from. But I assure you," Levi looked back at Carla "that our relationship, both physical and emotional, didn't become realized until I moved back here six months ago."

Carla remained stone faced, eyes not wavering from Levi's. "This has to be some kind of sick joke." Her eyes darted to Eren's matching ones. "Sweetheart, I refuse to believe a young, promising, handsome young man like yourself would tie yourself to-to-" her voice cracked.

"Don't." Eren spoke in a deadly quit voice. "Don't finish that sentence. Mom, he's everything to m-"

"There's no way that this," she waved a hand at Levi, grimacing, "is going to work. Eren, you have plans, aspirations. What the hell is he doing with his life? He's a divorcé of a woman he _lied_ to about his sexuality, almost 40 and works at a damn cafe. And he used to help you go to the bathroom...Lord..." Carla stopped talking again, sounding as if something was lodging itself in her throat. She shield her eyes with her hands, looking down at her lap.

Eren breathed, grip tightening in Levi's hand.

"Levi and I will discuss our future together when it is time. Neither of us are limiting ourselves because of age, there's no need to. I'm an adult, I can make my own choices." Eren said through clenched teeth.

Levi could tell from the quieting clamor that their spat was being noticed by the other 'brunchers'. He could see a couple across the diner put down their eating utensils to get a look at them. A waiter was looking as though he'd ask them to leave at any given moment. Not good at all, that would most decidedly not help the situation. Perhaps his live-wire of a boyfriend was a little bit too passionate for such a situation. He coughed into his free hand, getting the attention of Carla and Eren.

"Eren, perhaps it would be best if you wait for me in the car. I'll finish the conversation with your mother."

\-----------------

_Eren had insisted on dancing for him, again. He made Levi sit on the couch, pushing him with small hands, smile plastered on his face like a small clown. Levi had even turned on the radio, clapping and 'ahh'-ing to humor the kid, because yeah, he was cute when he was like this. He was so alive, brilliant. It filled him with hope Levi didn't know he was missing. It wasn't the same dancing from when Grisha and Carla had asked for Eren to stay overnight. It was freer, lighter, full of laughter and occasionally actual disciplined dance moves. After about forty minutes, Eren had tuckered out, climbing onto Levi and sighing in satisfaction._

_"Tell me a story."_

_Levi stared at the child on his lap, heavy and limp with tiredness but thoroughly determined to bug the man as much as possible._

_"You sure you wouldn't just rather sleep? You've danced so much I might have holes in my carpet."_

_"No." Eren stated plainly, voice flat like an adult's. It almost made Levi laugh. Almost._

_"Alright, alright. What kind of story do you want to hear?"_

_"A happy one. With a mommy, and a daddy, and a baby..." Eren whispered, suddenly bashful and clutching at his socked feet. "...and a Mr. Rivaille."_

\-----------------

"What exactly did you tell her?" Eren asked (for the millionth time that night) in wonderment.

Levi shrugged, bringing his wine glass to his lips and keeping his attention turned to the small television in front of them.

"Levi, tell me. The difference was night and day when she came outside to say goodbye to me. Did you...did you drug her?"

"Oh for Christ- No, Eren. No, I did not drug your mother." Levi gave Eren an incredulous look. Damn it, sometimes he could be downright stupid. Levi was just trying to watch Breaking Bad, not relive the hellish experience of today. Which, by the way, was all Eren's fault. 100% all Eren's fault, and could have been avoided had...had he not had a mother, or something...

Eren chuckled, as if sensing Levi's internal struggle. He poured himself a glass of wine and leaned back into the futon, nestling himself closer to his lover.

"Well, whatever you told her, it worked. Amazing. Although I don't think she'll be inviting you to Christmas dinner in the near future."

Levi glanced down at his shoulder, where Eren had rest his head.

"I don't know. A lot can happen in six months" he quietly responded.

Eren looked back up at Levi, setting down his glass.

"That sounds cryptic. And threatening."

Levi had to crack a smile. It did, didn't it? Not that the little gold band that he ordered online was cryptic or threatening itself, but that didn't mean it wasn't slighlty ominous. It was a heavy burden to carry, after all. He'd tormented himself for weeks, wondering if it was the right time. Was it too soon? Would Eren say yes? Where would they live? Is Levi himself even ready to commit again to marriage? All the answers became irrelevant when Levi pondered on it long enough. Because he loved Eren. Always had, in some way or the other. And he always will in this manner. In this very real, concrete, overwhelming manner.

He wouldn't pop the question for another month or so. More than enough time to calm his jitters completely. Or, that's what he'd explained to Carla. When Levi showed her the picture of the ring he had picked out over the phone, she teared up. She was still upset, but knowing how head over heels Levi was for her son, she could grow to overlook some dubious details of their relationship. If nothing happened when Eren was underage, she really couldn't have a say. She let Levi know, though, that he was still very much hated. Regardless, it was worth letting her in on his little secret to see Eren's face light up when he saw Carla and Levi acting civil towards one another when they said their goodbyes.

"Don't worry Little Jigs, nothing to worry yourself about just yet." He rubbed Eren's arm, resting his own head onto Eren's. "Now can we please get back to more pressing matters? Let's relax. We both have work tomorrow, and today's been stressful enough. Shaved off 10 years of my life today, you did."

There was a sigh of frustration in response. He didn't like this show, Levi knew. But the use of his old nickname calmed him down enough to get him to stop asking questions.

"Relax, you say..." Eren whispered seductively against Levi's neck, knowing exactly how to steal the older man's attention.

As soon as the commercials came on, he was on Levi like moss on a rock. Breaking Bad became a lot less interesting compared to the violent meshing of lips on lips, and the television was turned off without so much as a lament from Levi.

Soon enough, Levi was home, right between Eren's legs. They were naked and shining with sweat from rutting against each other's arousals, dancing together on the edge of the precipice. Eren had his long limbs wrapped around Levi like a vice, whimpering and moaning into the older man's mouth.

"Let me get on top of you," Eren whispered against Levi's ear, nipping lightly at his lobe.

"Not tonight, kid. I have other things in mind."

Eren pulled back confused, looking at Levi with those perfect eyes that spoke volumes about what went on in his head. Levi pulled him closer, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"I want to ride you for a change...is that okay?"

The lustful gaze and enthusiastic nod would have been enough to tell Levi it was more than 'okay'. But then Eren went into a chant of 'yes, yes, please', and Levi had to shut him up with another earth shattering kiss.

Eren was clumsy with his fingers. To think he'd catch on from all the times that Levi had prepared him. Perhaps that was one of the things that Levi found so endearing about Eren, his desire to please even when he didn't know what the hell he was doing. That lovely enthusiasm was always there, hidden in everything he did. It was enough to keep Levi's cock stiff as a board as Eren scissored his fingers inside him.

"Oh! Oh, shit Eren, that's it right there, you found it, fuck..." Levi suddenly shouted, his usually cool demeanor shattered with just a brush of those lithe fingers against his prostate.

"L-Levi do I put it in? Can I put it in now?"

He was so eager. It was adorable. Instead of answering, Levi trailed his mouth from Eren's neck all the way to his cock, licking sloppily and trailing his teeth over bruises he'd left. Levi pulled Eren's hand away from his entrance. He spit on Eren's dick, tip red from rubbing against Levi's own erection. Levi was getting even hotter from watching it, admiring his spit mixing with the pearls of pre-cum leaking from the tip. He wrapped his hand around Eren's (considerably large) member and spread it all over the shaft and base, while he twirled his tongue against the tip.

"Fuck! Levi, I- now, please!" Eren was downright begging, head thrown back against the pillow. He didn't even see when Levi straddled him, placing his feet against Eren's soft thighs and impaling himself on the ridiculously hard length.

You couldn't tell whose guttural yell belonged to who as they finally joined. The blazing heat coiled within their bellies unfurled and ensnared them both. Levi slowly began to roll his hips, the whole time focusing on Eren. Eren's face. Eren's mouth. Eren's skin. Eren's hands that gripped his waist. Eren's voice that could shatter dimensional planes everytime he moaned in abandon.

Eren began to meet Levi's bouncing ass halfway, thrusting his hips upwards, sending Levi tumbling forward from the sheer force of it. Their faces were centimeters apart, breath mingling and further spreading the undeniable heat. Levi almost fucking screamed as Eren rammed against the gland that drove him insane with pleasure. Neither of them were going to last long, that much was obvious.

"Mmm, you feel so good...so hot..." Eren barely grit out between husky groans, half lidded eyes looking up at Levi. And as their lips met once more, they both released in unison. The entire world itself became a mere backdrop, and they collapsed against the sticky sheets in giddy exhaustion.

" _Eren, Eren, Eren.._." Levi whispered, only half aware that name was spilling from his lips. He thread his fingers through the boy's unruly hair as Eren himself nestled against his chest. They fell into a dreamless, heavy sleep that they wouldn't awake from for hours, when the sun would rise and find them once again entangled in each other's limbs. And in those morning hours, they will both share a common, unspoken thought; that they could share this forever.

  
\-----------------

_Levi couldn't end stories well, so he opted not to. When Eren asked to finish it, to say Happily Ever After because "that's how you know it's good", Levi just gave a small smile. It wouldn't be fitting to just end it there, when Eren would want another story soon enough. So Levi told Eren to take the story and add his own events as he lulled into sleep. Anytime, any night._

_But never finish it._

_Because the most beautiful stories don't end. They flourish and extend, reaching you deep in the heart where it makes a home for itself. They become realized and solid in ways not even the realest pain could ever be. Crafted and exchanged between soul and soul, with love, without end, made especially and truly, for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was unedited.  
> It was also pretty pointless and just a means to give these two a happy continuation!
> 
> Yay! Done! Thank you for reading, it means so much! *drowns in chapter sap*


End file.
